Have I told you?
by parsda
Summary: A conversation at a wedding between Steph and Carlos.


Have I Told You?

Steph was sitting at the round table with Carlos watching the bride and groom dance for the first time as a married couple. She was surprised at the choice of the song, as it didn't seem to be the bride's or the groom's style. She looked at Carlos who seemed just as amused at the song choice.

"Babe, when did Lula become a country music fan? I wasn't expecting this song as the couple's first dance choice. I thought for sure it would be something with a pounding bass."

"Carlos, this is a surprise to me too! The song does fit them though."

A few songs later, after the bride and groom danced with family and each other again, the dance floor was open to all of the guests.

Steph was currently working her way through her fifth piece of cake when she heard her name called over the DJ's microphone. She looked up and Carlos was standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Carlos would like to invite his wife up for a special dance. Stephanie Manoso, would you please come out to the dance floor?"

Steph shoved the forkful of cake in her mouth and made her way to Carlos. He smiled down at her, wiped a bit of frosting off her lips and pulled her into his arms. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Babe, I know I've been busy at work the past few weeks while Tank was in wedding mode madness and now he's gone for a few more weeks on the honeymoon, I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you or Dom. I know you are just starting to feel better since you're past the first few months of this pregnancy, and I wish I could be there to help more with Dom. I wanted to let you know that even though I won't be around much, I do love you, very much."

With that, a song started to play and he started to move her around the dance floor. Tears came to her eyes when she heard the music.

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

For the morning sun in all its glory  
greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
and somehow you make it better  
ease my troubles that's what you do

"Babe, this song says everything that I feel. I never thought I would find someone to have in my life but then you pushed your way into it and made me feel complete."

"Carlos, I so lucky that you're mine. I never thought I would find this kind of love. You bring such happiness to me and to Dom. He's such a miniature RangeMan, god help us when he gets older!"

There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

Carlos dropped a kiss on her forehead and then started to chuckle. Steph asked what was so funny.

"I was just thinking about the time last week when you were out with the girls and I had Dom down in my office. It was time to head upstairs for lunch, but Dom wouldn't get out of the peddle car the guys got him. He took off down the hall yelling for Unca BaBa and before I could grab him, he made it all the way into the elevator and the doors shut. Hector pulled up the video feed and that little monkey reached up and pushed the button for the garage. About 5 of us ran down the stairs and met him when the doors opened up. He looked up at Bobby and smiled and then said 'Unca BaBa, look, me drive car.' Bobby asked him why he was in the garage and he told him that his car had to sleep with dada's cars. So they parked his car and he walked back to the elevator. He stopped next to me, grabbed my hand and said "dada, me want lunch."

Steph started laughing.

"Babe I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad that I couldn't even watch Dom for a couple hours without any trouble."

"Carlos, I think we need to learn how to deal with him as a team because I don't think it's going to get any better in the next few years. Unca BaBa isn't always going to be around to help us."

There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
take away my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do

"Let's go say our goodbyes and head home. I want to see Dom and then spend as much time with you as I can before the office gets in the way."

"I love you Babe."

 _The End_


End file.
